Incomplete
by Vejibra Momiji
Summary: 30 Vicios. Shinobi. Semi UA. "Porqué somos tú y yo, separados por una pared llamada destino..." SasuSaku. Sasuke/Sakura Drabbles.
1. Intro: Dolor

"**Incomplete"**

**.**

**.**

**Autor:** Vejibra Momiji (Lady Padme Naberrie)  
**Reto:** Tabla Vicios  
**Pareja:** Sasuke/Sakura  
**Palabras:** 127**  
Rating:** T.**  
Disclaimer:** Derechos Reservados a Masashi Kishimoto. La historia no tiene fin de lucro tan solo es por entretenimiento.

* * *

**05. Dolor**

"_Dolor es amar a una persona y no poder estar con ella"  
__**- Anónimo**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**"Recuerdos"**_

Apretó sus manos pálidas sobre su pecho, intentando ahogar las lágrimas que manchaban sus blancas mejillas pero el dolor era tan intenso que vagamente podía respirar.

Frente a ella se encontraba, después de tanto tiempo, aquel que destrozaba su corazón en mil pedazos, una y otra vez, infinitamente.

Intentó dar explicaciones entre el tumulto de emociones sin sentido que se albergaban en su joven alma pero aquel muchacho de ojos oscuros como la noche, parecía no escucharla, marcando el intento de sus cálidas y rotas palabras con una respuesta cruel rompiendo su ya quebrantado espíritu.

Desesperada gritó, tratando de alcanzarlo en la oscuridad que los rodeaba, pero era demasiado tarde, hace mucho tiempo que había desaparecido, dejando tras de él, una estela de lágrimas que jamás amaría.

"_Dolor"_

_

* * *

_

**Notas: **es mi primera vez iniciando un "SasuSaku", espero hacerlo bien. Me gusta mucho la pareja, así que tome el reto de la comunidad de 30 vicios con la tabla de mi elección. Espero les guste estos pequeños _"Drabbles"_ o viñetas. ¡Nos vemos en una próxima ocasión y muchas gracias por leer!.


	2. I Venganza

**.: INCOMPLETE :.  
**Por Vejibra Momiji (Lady Padme)

-

-

_Tabla Vicios  
Comunidad 30vicios de lj_

_-_

_-_

_**"SasuSaku"**_

* * *

**10. **_**Venganza**_

_"Cuando todo terminé, la venganza solo..."_

_-_

_-_

"_Una persona que quiere venganza guarda sus heridas abiertas."_  
**- Francis Bacon**

**-**

**-**

**"Destrucción"**

Entrecerró sus ojos oscuros al fuego destellante que consumía todo el lugar a su alrededor; escombros revueltos y destrozados del sitio que alguna vez llamó _hogar._ Su mirada fría mostraba un vació imperceptible para otros. No era más que el enemigo en ese instante.

Empuñando la katana, efectuó la chidori, pasando la descarga eléctrica que provenía de su chakra por su piel al arma en su ataque contra los ninjas que protegían a los ancianos superiores que tanto deseaba exterminar. Contorneando, así, la forma de su poder ilimitado.

Nada, pudieron hacer sus víctimas ante su destino fatal, al tiempo que sus labios se torcieron en una sonrisa cruel; saboreando levemente con la punta de su lengua la sangre, de aquellos muertos que decoraban el filo de su espada.

Había esperado mucho tiempo por ese instante. Cumplir en su totalidad con su tan anhelada venganza y con ella hacer justa la muerte de cada uno de sus seres _amados_, incluso de su propio hermano, la víctima de un maestro superior.

Konoha había pagado con creces, vivir bajo el mando de unos tiranos que destruyeron lo último de humanidad que podía existir en su distanciado ser.

Al final, no había nada más que pudiera complacerlo, está era la historia que comenzó tiempo atrás, dejando nada más que un vació en la distancia profunda de lo que podía ser su corazón.

Entonces, entre el tumulto de voces aterrorizadas que gritaban a lo lejos, escuchó una voz _familiar_ detrás de él.

Su mirada se dirigió al lugar de donde provenía aquella voz, y encontró un par de ojos color verde esmeralda que parecían escavar en su interior con una mezcla de sentimientos de sorpresa, confusión y dolor.

Los labios, rosados y carnosos, de la muchacha parecían tratar de pronunciar alguna palabra al joven shinobi que se encontraba frente a ella, pero era inútil pues el horror, se fundió en el verde de sus ojos al observar la escena unos pasos detrás de él.

_La sangre, la muerte y el terror… _

Inesperadamente, ante tal visión, una extraña presión en su pecho se hizo presente en ese instante, aunque la expresión de su rostro masculino fue indolente. _Ella_, no sabía que durante largas horas de entrenamiento en las manos de Orochimaru, sus ojos esmeraldas sumidos en las lágrimas siempre lo abrumaron, en medio de pesadillas y sueños difusos.

Movimiento su cabeza a un lado, tratando de desechar aquellos pensamientos efímeros, vio, sorprendido, como la muchacha apretaba sus puños con fuerza, y se encaminaba hacia él, en un acto de batalla, mientras el flujo de chakra, color verdoso, se acumulaba en sus manos.

Cerrando los ojos unos instantes, no dudo en atacarla.

"_¡Sasuke-kun, te amo con todo mi corazón!"_

En segundos, volvió a abrirlos envueltos en el sharingan, rojo sangre que se había cultivado en su alma durante tantos años. Intentó detener, frenar su ataque, pero _era_ demasiado _tarde._

—_Sasu… Sasuk… Sasuke…_

-

-

-

"_Al final la venganza solo te traerá más dolor"_

"_Venganza"_

* * *

**Notas: **¡Muchas Gracias por leer esta segundo viñeta!. Aún continuó dando mi mayor esfuerzo al escribirlas, aunque siento que me falta algo de inspiración. Agradezco mil veces a todas las personas que se toman de su tiempo para leerlas y aún más a las personas que dejan un review. Muchas Gracias y hasta una próxima. ¡Ja ne!.

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece. Son propiedad exclusiva con** Derechos Reservados** de Kishimoto Masashi. La historia no tiene ningún fin de lucro, tan solo es por entretenimiento.


	3. II Medicina

**.: INCOMPLETE :.  
**Por Vejibra Momiji (Lady Padme)

-

-

_Tabla Vicios  
Comunidad 30vicios de lj_

_-_

_-_

_**"SasuSaku"**_

* * *

**04. Medicina**

"_El arte de la medicina consiste en mantener al paciente en buen estado de ánimo mientras la naturaleza le va curando"  
- __**Voltaire**_

-

-

-

**"_Sobreviviendo"_**

Cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró a sí misma en un lugar que no era _familiar._ Intentó moverse pero un dolor punzante arremetió contra su delicado cuerpo, dejándola sin aire.

Estaba _herida_ y las vendas alrededor de su abdomen estaban lo suficientemente apretadas como torniquete que dolía demasiado tratar de movilizarse, pero, lo que la sorprendió en ese instante, fue un pensamiento fugaz, "_aún continuaba con vida"_.

Conforme los minutos pasaron, la visión fue más clara del entorno donde se encontraba. Mirando su alrededor, se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en lo que parecía ser una cueva oscura, posiblemente muy lejos de Konoha, o _lo que quedaba de su viejo hogar_.

Enfocando su ojos esmeraldas sobre el techo oscuro, observó unos pequeños murciélagos pegados, en ese momento se sintió incomoda y _sola_. Durante aquellos segundos de silencio, levemente, escuchó a lo lejos, fuera de la cueva, el sonido de la lluvia constante que señalaba el inicio del verano.

Entonces, una nueva idea la cruzó en su inmovilidad, _no sabía cómo y cuando había llegado a aquel lugar_. Los últimos recuerdos que su mente procesaban, era el instante que entró al salón de los ancianos superiores, para atónita encontrar a Uchiha Sasuke, rodeado de sus cuerpos muertos mientras en su katana desfilaba el color rojizo de la sangre.

Habían sido asesinados en medio del tumulto y el escándalo del ataque de Akatsuki a la aldea y nada menos que por _él... _

_Entonces_ el recuerdo más doloroso, llegó a su memoria, como un balde de agua fría sobre su cabeza. Se vio, así misma, atacando a su _viejo_, no ex, compañero de equipo, sin resultado alguno más que la perforante katana contra su abdomen. Cerró sus ojos y se maldijo por su debilidad; avergonzada y dolida que después de tantos años luchando por hacer de ella una kunoichi más poderosa, hubiera dado igual el resultado final_. _

"_¡Débil, débil, débil!" _Se gritó en la mente. Siempre sería el miembro más débil de su equipo, y tenía la prueba, marcada en la herida profunda en su abdomen. Una herida que podía acabar con su _vida_.

Apretó sus manos en un puño lleno de frustración, una vez más, había fallado en sus propósitos. _Engañada_ de que podía estar a la altura de _él_, había _fallado_. Sin darse cuenta, pronto varias lágrimas de fracaso se acumularon en sus ojos esmeraldas.

—**Sakura**.

Se paralizó al escuchar aquella voz masculina, fría, seria y atractiva, pronunciada con un eco leve en medio de sombras de la cueva. Abrió sus ojos temblorosa, mientras movía la cabeza en dirección de donde provenía aquella voz.

Lo encontró, sentado a cierta distancia de ella, separados por un tibio y pequeño fuego, mientras sus ojos usualmente oscuros, la observaban en un destello rojizo color sangre rodeado por el sharingan; su mirada era penetrante, perforando hasta el último rincón de su alma o lo que quedaba de ella.

No tenía palabras en su boca, todas las emociones comenzaron a acumularse sin sentido en su garganta. _Su presencia_ siempre imponente, sin rastro alguno de emoción humana en su rostro, era como un recuerdo constante de _cuán importante_ parecía ser.

El dolor, volvió a hacerse presente en su pecho, incrementando el deseo de llorar de su desolado corazón, pero a la vez, no podía negar que su presencia _era reconfortante_, porque sabía, _siempre lo había hecho_, que pese a que intentó asesinarla en su ataque, sin lograrlo. A la vez, la había _salvado_, y que pese al tiempo y la distancia, _**él**_ representaba, siempre la única medicina que su alma en ese instante, **necesitaba**, ya que estaba enferma en el corazón, más no en el cuerpo.

Y, por ahora, eso era suficiente.

_-_

_-_

_-_

"_Medicina"_

* * *

**Notas: **Si están leyendo estas pequeñas notas, agradezco desde el fondo de mi corazón que continúen leyendo estas pequeñas "viñetas" de SasukexSakura. No se olviden de dejar un **pequeño review**, me gustaría saber su opinión al respecto. En fin, nos vemos en una próxima. ¡Gracias por leer!.

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece. Son propiedad exclusiva con** Derechos Reservados** de Kishimoto Masashi. La historia no tiene ningún fin de lucro, tan solo es por entretenimiento.


	4. III Mentir

**.: INCOMPLETE :.  
**Por Vejibra Momiji (Lady Padme)

-

-

_Tabla Vicios  
Comunidad 30vicios de lj_

_-_

_-_

_**"SasuSaku"**_

_**

* * *

**_

**12. Mentir**

"_La mentira más común es aquella con la que un hombre se engaña a sí mismo"_  
_**- Friedrich Nietzsche**_

-

-

-

"**Ignorancia"**

No podía evitar contar con los dedos en la palma de su mano los días desde el primer encuentro. Tres días le había tomado llegar a Konoha en medio de la destrucción, menos de tres minutos acabar con los asesinos de su familia; más de tres segundos desde que _**ella**_ había aparecido en la escena y un solo instante para herirla con su katana. Desde entonces su vida había dado un giro de 360 grados, ya que ahora contaba los días desde que _**ella**_ había abierto los ojos.

Tres días habían pasado desde que Sakura había recobrado la conciencia, tres horas desde que había intentado atacarlo con uno de sus puños en un segundo al instante que bajó su guardia, el ataque no duró demasiado puesto que él era mucho más rápido que ella, y así, la dejó inconsciente nuevamente. Entonces tres minutos pasaron antes de que su cuerpo femenino, frágil y delicado, había sucumbido a una fiebre producida por una pequeña infección en la herida, que _él_ causó y tres segundos, contaba ya, desde el último instante que volvió a recostar su cabeza contra el futon que usualmente hacía de su lecho de dormir mientras colocaba un paño de tela mojado en agua fría sobre amplia frente.

En ese instante dejo de contar los segundos, los minutos o los días desde el instante que su mente intentaba explicarse por que hacía lo que _hacía_, especialmente por _**ella**_, pero hasta ese momento era un esfuerzo inútil.

No podía negarse que él era el causante de las heridas en su abdomen, rodillas y hombros, además de ser aquel que había puesto _su vida_ sobre un hilo muy frágil y aún así, _no sabía_, no se encontraba una explicación adecuada al porque luchaba tanto por _**"salvarla".**_ Porque no podía entender como continuaba observándola noche tras noche mientras su cabello rosado cubría su rostro pálido, ni las razones por las cuáles delineaba los contornos de su rostro así como sus labios oscurecidos por las sombras de la cueva.

Era demasiado _**insólito**_, entre el más mínimo de sus pensamientos, que una vez cumplida _su venganza _en la destruida ciudad de Kohona, no hubiera _ido tras Naruto_, como lo planificó desde el principio, sino que en su lugar había _secuestrado_ a la Kunoichi de cabellos rosas.

No comprendía porque mantenía sus vendas limpias, ni porque cambiaba los paños de tela frios de su frente para apaciguar la fiebre en su cuerpo, mientras miraba su delicada silueta en la oscuridad. **Èl**, después de todo era _**Sasuke Uchiha**_, _el último descendiente vivo del clan más poderoso de la aldea escondida entre las hojas_. _**Él**_, era un _Uchiha_, un **vengador**, un **asesino** y un hombre _sin __**sentimientos**__ ni __**emociones**_**.**

Pero ahí se encontraba, mirando a la durmiente figura de la que alguna vez fue su compañera de equipo y mientras la observaba estrechó sus cejas, molesto, cuando su propia mano inesperadamente se movió y retiró con uno de sus dedos el cabello color _"sakura" _que caía sobre aquel rostro femenino. _**Si **_no sabía porque hacía _esas cosas._

-"Eres una _molestia..._"- susurró con un suave tono de enojo a la figura que dormía placidamente en su futon, por que aunque _ella_ era una molestia, en el fondo, _él_ sabía que aquella palabra pronunciada por su boca era una _**mentira.**_

-

-

-

"_Mentir"_

_

* * *

  
_

**Notas:** ¡**Muchísimas gracias a todas las personas** que me han dejado reviews!. No saben cuanto me animan a seguir continuando con estas pequeñas viñetas de Sasuke x Sakura. Honestamente se los agradesco de todo mi corazón, una vez más les pido que no se olviden de dejar un pequeño review a esta pequeña historia. Gracias por todo y... ¡a leer!. Nos vemos.

Atentamente  
_Lady Padme Naberrie_

**Disclaimer**: Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece. Son propiedad exclusiva con **Derechos Reservados de Kishimoto Masashi.** La historia no tiene ningún fin de lucro, tan solo es por entretenimiento.


	5. IV Fastidiar

**.: INCOMPLETE :.  
**Por Vejibra Momiji (Lady Padme)

-

-

_Tabla Vicios  
Comunidad 30vicios de lj_

_-_

_-_

_**"SasuSaku"**_

* * *

**16. Fastidiar**

_"Encontramos siempre el fastidio en la compañía de personas que nos permiten ser fastidiosos"_  
- **La Rochefoucauld**

-

-

-

"**Quejas"**

Si hubiera imaginado que _"controlar"_ a una mujer como ella, no iba a ser tan sencillo como pensaba, sin duda, hubiera meditado un poco más cada una de las acciones _"inesperadas"_ y las consecuencias de toda su _"locura"_ a temporal.

Frustrando, sin remedio ante sus propios predicamentos, el joven Uchiha, tomó la katana afiliada que descansaba junto a su futon, antes de mirar con aquellos ojos oscuros y misteriosos la figura durmiente de Sakura frente a él.

La muchacha de cabellos rosados había recuperado la conciencia una vez que la fiebre desapareció de su cuerpo, y al parecer, sus heridas estaban sanando lentamente. Aún así, no sabía de dónde, aquella mujer de ojos verdes esmeralda, sacaba las energías suficientes para desafiarlo cada momento que podía; no solo lo había intentando días antes bajo los efectos de la fiebre, sino que continuaba haciendo lo mismo una y otra vez, tentativamente cuando al parecer su conciencia parecía estar más presente.

Molesto el Uchiha se recriminó a sí mismo por continuar manteniendo a la muchacha a su lado, en lugar de simplemente dejarla _abandonada_ a su suerte; su cabeza daba vueltas en un millón de pensamientos sin respuesta sobre cómo y porque aún no había hecho lo que se supone debía hacer. En ese momento, el sonido de un leve movimiento a su lado, puso en alerta sus sentidos, tomando con mayor fuerza la katana y desenvainando su afilada hoja.

Sakura abrió los ojos pasando una mano por sus labios rosados para pronunciar un suave bostezo, aún sentía el cuerpo débil; pasando su otra mano libre por la herida se dio cuenta de que _"alguien"_ había cambiados las vendas nuevamente y eso significaba que una vez más, su bien no renombrado _"enemigo",_ había visto parte de su cuerpo desnudo. Un leve rubor tiñó sus mejillas mientras apretaba los puños molesta ante las indiscreciones que su Sasuke Uchiha tomaba con su cuerpo.

"_Sabes que solo lo hace para cuidar de tus heridas" _susurró una voz en el fondo de su mente, Sakura no podía negar tal afirmación, es solo que la palabra "cuidar" y "tus heridas" no estaban en el vocabulario de Sasuke, o al menos, no lo habían estado en el Sasuke Uchiha que ella conocía. Con suavidad se levantó manteniéndose cubierta por la cobija delgada con la que descansaba mientras sus ojos verdes se dirigían a la figura frente a ella.

-"...Buenos... ¿días?"- susurró casi preguntado si debía saludarlo así; no existía una familiaridad entre los dos, no después de las repetidas ocasiones en que la muchacha de cabellos rosas había intentado atacarlo pese a su condición herida o al hecho de que siempre perdía ante él; y aunque ella no quería admitirlo, estar ante la presencia de Sasuke, la hacía sentir incomoda, después de todo eran dos extraños... _conocidos._

-"Hmn"- fue la única respuesta del joven de cabellos azabaches mientras volvía a colocar la katana en el lugar que le correspondía dentro del estuche del arma. Sus ojos se dirigieron a la mano que tenía la joven Kunoichi sobre la herida vendada –"Te estás recuperando con rápidez, pronto ya no necesitarás de las vendas"-

-"¿Eh?"- al parecer Sasuke estaba más _"conversador"_ de lo usual, aunque si Sakura meditaba sobre las veces que habían "conversado" o mantenido una conversación entre dos personas maduras como ellos, no lo recordaba; entre su fiebre, sus heridas y el ataque a la aldea. Sakura Haruno, no había meditado en los momentos en los cuales había tenido una conversación decente con Sasuke Uchiha. –"Si, las heridas están sanado"- el silencio se hizo presente entre los dos jóvenes.

-"¿Y bien?"- preguntó toscamente el joven Uchiha.

-"¿Y bien qué?"- respondió fastidiada la muchacha, era _extraño..._

-"¿No planeas atacarme?"- sus palabras tenían un tinte modesto de frialdad, sin emoción alguna, un poco diferente al Sasuke que Sakura recordaba, pues el muchacho aunque siempre demostraba una constante frialdad, su tono de voz estaba sumido en una eterna ira y venganza; aún así la propuesta inesperada del joven la... sorprendió.

-"¿Qué?"- cerró sus ojos verdes unos instantes, mientras apretaba la mano en un puño tratando de tranquilizarse unos segundos –"¿Por qué se supone que debo atacarte, si debo saberlo Uchiha?"-

"**Uchiha",** era una palabra que Sasuke no estaba acostumbrado a escuchar de la boca de la muchacha, _no de ella_. La última vez que había pronunciado su nombre había sido **"Sasuke-kun", **el día que abandono la aldea; frunció el ceño unos segundos, molesto de recordar el apelativo con el cuál había sido llamado por Sakura, casi todo el tiempo. Curvo sus labios en una mueca débil, la Sakura frente a sus ojos no era la misma que la niña que vivía detrás suyo durante todo ese tiempo en el equipo siete.

-"Porque has estado haciendo lo mismo cada segundo que mantienes la conciencia"-

Ante la respuesta del joven, Sakura frunció su ceño; era cierto que lo había atacado varias veces, pero se supone que eran "enemigos" y en este caso, él la había "secuestrado", a ella una médico Kunoichi de la aldea escondida entre las hojas. Apretando su puño, hundiendo sus uñas pintadas de verde como sus ojos en la piel, mordió sus labios antes de contestar.

-"Simplemente estoy cansada"-

-"Hmn"- fue la única respuesta del muchacho frente a ella y Sakura sintió una extraña sensación entre los dos que no podía explicar. Observando a Sasuke con mucha atención vio que había cambiado con los años; no parecía ser el chiquillo que había sido hace tiempo, lleno de odio, rencor y venganza, aunque las acciones cometidas en la aldea de la hoja con la muerte de los ancianos parecía decir otra cosa.

Paso su mano por su cabello rosado mientras analizaba cuanto habían cambiado las cosas entre los dos. Poco tiempo después de su partida, Sakura había pensando miles de veces que ella era una niña débil, por ello Sasuke nunca se había fijado en ella y ni siquiera pudo darse la oportunidad de detenerlo cuando estuvo tan cerca de él aquel día fatal.

Conforme el tiempo paso, Sakura comenzó a pensar mejor las cosas; del equipo siete, Sasuke y ella siempre fueron los más inestables emocional y psicológicamente, ya sea porque el moreno solo pensaba en la venganza y ella _solo _pensaba en él; Naruto, era el que luchaba, siempre parecía ser el único que en toda circunstancia sobresalía. Eso, con el tiempo, había ganado su admiración y cariño hacia el rubio, algo que en un _principio_ no tenía.

Era cierto, ella, ahora lo veía con más claridad, había sido una _**tonta**_, porque pese a que sus emociones eran profundas por Sasuke, _**llorar**_ por él nunca había logrado **nada,** después de todo a **él no le importaba**, ni siquiera las veces que arriesgó su vida por él. Sasuke Uchiha había sido un muchacho obstinado y lleno de venganza. Mirándolo ahora, en el metro de los separaba de su futon al futon del moreno, Sakura sabía que unas cuantas cosas _no habían cambiado_ en lo absoluto.

-"Eres fastidioso"- se atrevió a decir a lo que el moreno la miró incrédulo de haber escuchado aquellas palabras proponer de sus delicados labios, el silencio se hizo presente nuevamente entre los dos jóvenes.

-"Tu eres una molestia"- fue la respuesta de Sasuke, siseando con sus labios delgados el término "molestia", pues sabía que ese era el "sobrenombre" que en muchas casos había llevado la muchacha; apretaba con su mano el estuche de la katana, se sentía sorprendido, de escuchar un terminó tan _no familiar_ hacia su persona.

-"Si, tal vez sea una molestia, pero... al menos no soy fastidiosa"- no sabía porque decía esas cosas, tal vez solo estaba cansada de llorar y suplicar por una persona a la que al parecer le importaba tan poco su existencia o la de Naruto; sin embargo en el fondo de su mente una vocecilla no dejaba de repetir "pero esta persona cuido de tus heridas".

-"Hmn"- el moreno volvió a pronunciar aquellas palabras en el silencio de la cueva donde se encontraban; fueron segundos que parecían una eternidad. –"Hmn..."-

-"¿Hmn?"- Sakura cerró sus ojos cansada y en cierta forma aburrida de la escasa conversación del muchacho frente a ella –"¿Por qué me salvaste la vida?"- susurró en el silencio, sus respiración interrumpían el sonido.

-"Hmn"- fue la primera respuesta que dio –"Aún no lo sé"- fue su segunda respuesta y Sakura miró incrédula los ojos oscuros del muchacho. El silencio volvió a reinar en el lugar mientras ambos permanecían atónitos de la familiaridad y a la par de la poca familiaridad que existían entre los dos. –"Aún somos enemigos, Sakura"-

-"Lo sé"- Sakura dio un largo suspiro antes de contestar –"Cuando llegué el momento..."-

-"Hmn"-

-"Mmm..."- y en el silencio del lugar ambos muchachos encontraron una extraña conformidad en la presencia del uno y del otro. –"Eres _fastidioso_... necesitas mejorar tu vocabulario"-

-"Eres una _molestia_"- Sasuke apegó la katana contra su hombro, para intentar descansar su cuerpo, cerrando lentamente los parpados –"siempre hablas demasiado"- pronto dejó que el sueño lo consumiera.

El silencio volvió a pronunciarse en la pequeña cueva, donde un durmiente Sasuke, era ahora observado por una muchacha de ojos esmeralda. Ambos habían cambiado durante aquellos años e internamente se _quejaron_ de lo que eran y a la par de lo que no eran, pero en medio de las palabras distantes, encontraron inesperadamente **una familiaridad** que nunca antes habían tenido.

**-**

**-**

**-**

_"Quejas"_

* * *

**Notas:** ¡**Muchísimas gracias a todas las personas que continúan dejando reviews en estas pequeñas viñetas consecutivas xD!** Lamento la demora en publicar este nuevo vicio, espero les agrade y continúen dejando unos reviews, recuerden los reviews ayudan mucho a continúar la historia. ¡Muchas gracias por leer esta historia SasuSaku!. Nos vemos pronto.

Atentamente  
_Lady Padme Naberrie_

**Disclaimer**: Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece. Son propiedad exclusiva con **Derechos Reservados de Kishimoto Masashi.** La historia no tiene ningún fin de lucro, tan solo es por entretenimiento.


	6. V Ego

**.: INCOMPLETE :.  
**Por Vejibra Momiji (Lady Padme)

-

-

_Tabla Vicios  
Comunidad 30vicios de lj_

_-_

_-_

_**"SasuSaku"**_

* * *

**14. Ego**

_"A través del orgullo nos engañamos a nosotros mismos"  
_- **Carl Jung**

-

-

-

**"Orgullo"**

Nunca en su vida, Sakura Haruno se había sentido tan humillada como en aquel instante; sabía que Sasuke, desde el inicio de su vida como el equipo siete, necesitó permanecer **solo** en su cruzada de destrucción contra su propio hermano; aún así, años atrás, cuando lo vio salir de la aldea aquella noche oscura, suplicó que se quedará a su lado y le ofreció su _ayuda_, siendo cruelmente rechazada.

Tal vez en ese entonces, _no era_ lo suficientemente _fuerte o poderosa_, pero tenía sentimientos profundos por él e iba a intentar _protegerlo _con todo lo que su pequeño cuerpo pre-adolescente le hubiera permitido. Además estaba Naruto, y entre los dos, conjuntamente con Kakashi-sensei, podían ayudar a Sasuke a cumplir su cometido. Sin embargo, cualquiera que fueran las circunstancias, fueron _rechazados_, exhumados por completo de la vida y los propósitos del joven vengador.

Entonces, no podía explicarse en qué momento, Sasuke, buscó la ayuda de un grupo externo para sus propios cometidos; el dolor de sentirse reemplazada era mucho peor al dolor del rechazo. Nunca en su vida imaginó que él buscaría la ayuda de un grupo de ninjas cuando en repetidas ocasiones mencionó que su venganza, era solo suya. Irónicamente estos nuevos ninjas que Sakura veía en la distancia, mientras _fingía _dormir, no solo se convirtieron en su nuevo equipo, sino que además, eran una bizarra copia del equipo siete.

Sin inmutarse, sus ojos verdes observaron a la mujer de cabellos rojos con ojos del mismo color, que parecía fulminarla con la mirada; aquella mujer era _similar _a **ella** misma, o como lo había sido años atrás. Podía observar en su mirar candente hacia el joven Uchiha, sus propias emociones reflejadas con un tinte más lujurioso y menos infantil.

También, estaba aquel otro muchacho de cabellos blancos y expresión atrevida, era sin duda una versión más violenta de su querido y elocuente Naruto. Tampoco, podía apartar la vista del hombre alto, con mirada pasible y misteriosa, era por _igual_, muy similar a Kakashi-sensei.

Era una humillación a su _ego_ personal, no solo como su ex compañera de equipo, sino como alguien que una vez _estuvo_ enamorada de él; así como aquellos que en todo momento estaban preocupados y desesperados por traerlo de vuelta como Naruto. Cerró los ojos para bloquear la imagen de los ninjas que eran ahora el equipo de Sasuke, aún estaba herida, y necesitaba descansar un poco, pero en medio de la conmoción personal de ideas en su cabeza, se preguntaba ¿por qué seguía a su lado?; quería dormir, pero la voz de la mujer pelirroja era un timbre pesado que no le permitía descansar a su cansado cuerpo.

-"¡No entiendo porque tenías que salvarle la vida, Sasuke-kun!"- refunfuñó la pelirroja, Sakura dio un largo respiro, _"Yo tampoco lo sé",_ pensó –"Tampoco tenías que traerla contigo, no podemos cargarla con nosotros todo el camino"- aquella mujer se cruzó de brazos, ciertamente molesta de su presencia "inesperada".

-"Cállate, Karin, debe tener sus razones"- ahora era el turno del otro muchacho, aquel parecido a Naruto de hablar, con un tinte de fastidio en su voz –"De seguro tienes tus razones, ¿no Sasuke?"- sin embargo el pelinegro pronunció su habitual "hmn", a lo que su interlocutor soltó una carcajada –"Tan conversador como siempre... pero tenemos un asunto más urgente que discutir, ¿cierto?"- las palabras eran tensas y Sakura trató de escuchar lo que el grupo conversaba, sin embargo Sasuke tenía otra idea.

-"Salgamos fuera de la cueva"-

-¿No quieres que la bonita nos escuche, eh?"- el tono del muchacho era desdeñosamente atrevido, casi insinuante, Sakura frunció el ceño y estaba dispuesta a incorporarse para enfrentarse al grupo como una Kunoichi digna de Konoha, cuando otra voz interrumpió.

-"¡Callaté Suigetsu!"- gritó la pelirroja, sumamente molesta, era obvio que su presencia la perturbaba; Sakura tapó sus oídos, era demasiado _ella._

Largos minutos el grupo permaneció en la distancia, mientras Sakura pretendía "dormir", lo que intentaba hacer era escuchar que tramaban, en su interior ella temía que el grupo fuera a atacar a Naruto o fuera tras él. Colocó su mano en su pecho tratando de tranquilizarse mientras fruncía el ceño _"Si no estuviera tan herida, yo...". _El sonido de pasos acercándose la trajo a la realidad.

-"Se que estas despierta, Sakura"- murmuró una voz queda.

-"Si, sabías que estaba despierta Uchiha, ¿por qué no me hiciste algo?"- se levantó de golpe, mirándolo seria, intentaba ocultar su humillación y su enojo, pero era obvio que no podía hacerlo, aún así la expresión sin emociones se mantuvo en el rostro de pelinegro.

-"No, era necesario"- sus labios se curvaron ligeramente –"Tus heridas no han sanado todavía, ¿qué daño podrías haber hecho, Sa-ku-ra?"- sus ojos negros parecían devorarla con una frialdad que no le agradaba ¿acaso se estaba burlando de ella? Apretó los puños molesta, Sasuke acercó su mano a la empuñadura de la katana, estaba acostumbrado a los "ataques" de Sakura, uno más no cambiaría el efecto, sin embargo, sucedió algo que no esperó.

El sonido de la cachetada hizo eco en las paredes oscuras de piedra de la cueva en medio del bosque. Sakura mantuvo su mirada firme mientras él, mantenía unos ojos serios con un tinte de sorpresa y formaba una mueca de complacencia en sus labios. Estaba impresionado por las acciones de la kunoichi, nunca en su vida se imaginó que ella le daría una cachetada, sin embargo ese "atrevimiento" _le agradaba_, sin medida.

-"Nunca, vuelvas a subestimarme Uchiha"- sentía una presión en su garganta y unas ganas inmensas de llorar, pero no iba a hacerlo, no delante de **_él._** –"Puede que aún este herida, pero sigo siendo una kunoichi de Konoha... y tu enemiga"- frunció el ceño, mientras el muchacho frente a ella desenvainaba su katana y la colocaba contra su cuello, en ese instantes, ambos se miraron a los ojos y observaron una serie de emociones complicadas.

-"Hmn"- el chico apretó la filuda espada contra el cuello de la chica, una instintiva necesidad de "autoprotección" le decía que debía terminar toda la maroma que se llevaba acabo desde hacía semanas con el "secuestro" de la kunoichi. Si todo terminaba en ese momento, podía ser libre y cumplir a cabalidad lo que deseaba, sin embargo al mirar sus ojos una extraña sensación de pesadez lo acongojaba. –"En una próxima ocasión, no me retractaré"- con la mirada impasiva, volvió a guardar la katana, mientras Sakura colocaba su mano en el herido cuello, estaba sangrando, pero no era nada grabe, solo una pequeña _cortada._

Por unos segundos había pensando que él la mataría, sin embargo por más extraño que eso fuera, no había temido a la muerte, ni siquiera una sola vez, sería en sus manos y de alguna forma, si él era quién acaba con su vida, terminaría todo ese juego extraño de sentimientos había herido su orgullo como persona durante aquella "convivencia" no planificada. Intento curar su herida por medio del chakra que le restaba, pero al hacerlo, tuvo la consecuencia de que tardaría más tiempo en curarse por completo de la herida más grave en su cuerpo.

Abriendo los ojos color esmeralda, observó como el muchacho de cabello oscuro, recogía las pocas posesiones que había en la cueva. Intrigada se levantó de su futón y lo miró seria. –"¿Qué está sucediendo?"-

-"Nos vamos"-

-"¿¡Qué!?"-

-"Tengo que movilizarme, el resto de mi equipo tomó su camino, tu irás conmigo"- Sasuke habló tranquilamente, estaba dando una orden, no le estaba preguntando. Frunció el ceño molesta tratando de que no le afectara la mención de "mi equipo".

-"¿¡Por qué tengo que ir contigo!?"- apretó su puño –"Simplemente podrías dejarme ir... no soy de utilidad para ti, ¿no?"- sentía de nuevo una presión en su pecho y deseaba darse una golpiza a si misma por esas emociones. Sasuke la miró unos segundos antes de responder.

-"Sabes demasiado"- luego de ello recogió el futón donde la chica había descansando durante aquel tiempo y finalmente guardó todas las cosas –"Vamos"- su rostro estaba serio sin emociones, y seguía dándole ordenes.

-"¡No!"- susurró mientras apretaba una mano contra su pecho –"¡No iré contigo, de ninguna manera!"- iba a decir algo más, pero en un rápido movimiento, Sasuke la aprisionó contra una de las paredes del oscuro lugar, colocándola en medio de su cuerpo y la tierra. Espantada miró los ojos oscuros.

-"Nos vamos, es mi última palabra, Sa-ku-ra"- después se alejó de ella a paso lento sin decir nada más, Sakura se mantuvo en su lugar mientras trataba de recobrar la compostura, sin embargo antes de salir de la cueva tenía que sacar las emociones que más le aturdían.

-"¿Por qué?"- susurró suavemente –"¿Por qué tienes un nuevo equipo?"-

-"Me son necesarios"-

-"Nosotros, no... ¿Éramos necesarios?"- apretó los puños –"Éramos un equipo, Uchiha, éramos amigos"- Sasuke se detuvo unos instantes.

-"No éramos iguales"- después continuó su camino sin ni siquiera mirarla.

-"No, no éramos_ iguales_, aún así, _siempre quisimos ayudarte_... en lo posible..."- aquellas últimas palabras que la Kunoichi susurró, fueron tan débiles que difícilmente Sasuke podría haberla escuchado. Sin embargo hubo un leve segundo donde el muchacho de cabellos oscuros dio un respiró más profundo de lo**_ habitual_**.

**-**

**-**

**-**

_"Orgullo"_

* * *

**Notas:** ¡**Muchísimas gracias a todas las chicas lectoras: Setsuna17, Natsumi511, Karina Natsumi, Asukasoad, Meeli!** Espero no haberme demorado mucho en este vicio, especialmente porque sufrí un "bloqueo" cuando lo estaba terminando por lo que siento que algo me falto ;o;. En fin, espero les agraden y ¡no olviden dejar sus comentarios y reviews!. Muchos Besos.

Atentamente  
_Vejibra Momiji (Lady Padme Naberrie)_

**Disclaimer**: Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece. Son propiedad exclusiva con **Derechos Reservados de Kishimoto Masashi.** La historia no tiene ningún fin de lucro, tan solo es por entretenimiento.


	7. VI Porno

**.: INCOMPLETE :.  
**Por Vejibra Momiji (Lady Padme)

-

-

_Tabla Vicios  
Comunidad 30vicios de lj_

_-_

_-_

_**"SasuSaku"**_

* * *

**19. Porno**

"_El erotismo es cuando la imaginación hace el amor con el cuerpo"_  
**- Emmanuel Boundzéki Dongala**

-

-

-

**"Imaginación"**

El sol comenzaba a esconderse en la distancia, sumido en la belleza de un eterno color rojizo como el fuego y la sangre. En el bosque, un grito de dolor interrumpió la quietud del momento. Sakura colocó desesperaba su mano izquierda contra su muslo interno, intentando sanar una pequeña herida; una serpiente verde, chica y ciertamente venenosa, la había mordido en un instante de distracción mientras caminaba.

Sasuke detuvo sus pasos y volteó a mirarla, sus ojos oscuros eran serios y fríos al acercarse a ella; la muchacha difícilmente podía caminar por la herida, y el veneno del reptil comenzaba a recorrer por sus venas, paralizando su cansado cuerpo.

Con suavidad, se aproximó a un árbol y tomó apoyo en el mismo para tratar de sostenerse antes de perder la conciencia.

Una idea vaga cruzó su mente en ese instante, podía _intentar absorber el veneno_ para curarse más pronto, no obstante la desecho, porque se dio cuenta de que le era imposible realizar tal acción. No porque no supiera como curarse sino porque no podía acercar su boca a la zona afectada, no era ninguna clase de _acróbata con cuerpo de goma_ para completar tal hazaña.

Apoyó su espalda en el tronco del árbol cayendo hacia el suelo, flexionando las piernas cerca de su pecho; en su desesperación, colocó su mano sobre la herida, tratando de usar su escaso chakra para sanar, en el fondo maldecía su incapacidad para curarse que tenía hasta el momento; frustrada alejó su mano, era imposible, _aún no estaba_ completamente sana.

Fue entonces que sus ojos esmeraldas se abrieron en sorpresa, al observar al muchacho de cabellos oscuros rebeldes arrodillarse frente a ella con el ceño extremadamente serio. Más de lo que ella recordaba.

En el rostro frío e inerte de Sasuke, por unos instantes vislumbró un brillo extraño en sus ojos oscuros, algo que Sakura creyó ver, era parecido a la _preocupación._ Pero también podía estarlo imaginado.

-"No es una herida mortal"- susurró el joven concentrando su mirada en la zona afectada, mientras un leve rubor rojizo cubría las mejillas de la muchacha de cabellos rosados, ante la vista que posiblemente el joven tenía de ella.

El muslo interior, era una zona privada femenina ciertamente muy cercana a su entrepierna y cierto **_sitio femenino_**_ en particular_; la muchacha tragó saliva para acallar sus pensamientos.

–"¿Por qué no la curas?"- preguntó el moreno, mientras sus ojos negros permanecían en la herida –"Debes curarla antes de que el veneno haga efecto"- conocía los efectos de aquel tipo de serpiente, no era riesgoso, pero podría paralizar el cuerpo de la joven, sus ojos se digirieron intimidantes a la zona afectada, _no había mucho tiempo_...

-"No puedo, aún duele la herida en mi costado y mi chakra es escaso..."- trató de mirar a otro lado, avergonzada de su pobre declaración, pero era cierta; odiaba sentirse como una delicada flor que debía ser auxiliada en todo momento, era una condena personal –"No será una herida mortal, ¡pero si no saco el veneno de mi sistema de alguna man…!"- sus palabras se ahogaron en su garganta, cuando Sasuke, depositó sus labios sobre la piel sensible de color crema, comenzando a succionar sobre la herida para extraer el veneno, después de todo tenía _cierta experiencia _con aquellos reptiles.

Mientras tanto Sakura contuvo en sus labios un gemido ahogado ante la sensación "inusual". Tal acto enrojecía su cuerpo y hacía hervir su sangre, cerró sus ojos para bloquear la visión de Sasuke entre sus piernas mientras el muchacho mantenía su mirada concentrada en extraer el veneno de su cuerpo. Minutos después, consiguió hacerlo. Sin mirarla, se levantó, susurrando un leve "como siempre **una molestia**". Para continuar su camino.

En silencio, mientras el muchacho se alejaba poco a poco con pasos lentos, Sakura permaneció en su lugar, muy molesta de la invasión a su privacidad. Tenía las mejillas rojas y el sudor perlaba su cremosa piel, así como podía escuchar el palpitar acelerado de su pobre corazón y para evitar "gemir" se había mordido el labio y se encontraba sangrando un poco. Frustrada consigo misma, se impulsó para levantarse y apoyándose una vez más en el tronco del árbol se encaminó cojeando detrás de Sasuke, manteniendo siempre, una distancia prudente entre los dos.

En su mente, la imagen del _muchacho arrodillado_ frente a ella y entre sus piernas, realizando tal acción; activaba una serie de pensamientos que le quitaba el aire para respirar, como hacía años que no había sucedido. Internamente golpeo a su otro yo tratando de calmar todo lo que venía a su cabeza.

-"Tienes mucha imaginación"- se susurró –"Sakura, eres una **_Tonta._**.."-

-

-

-

_"Imaginación"_

* * *

**Notas:** Corto xD, pero tenía ésta idea en mi cabeza, llevan caminando algunos días, y algo tenía que suceder, ahora la imagen de Sasuke en aquella posición, creo que activa la imaginación de cualquiera xD. Nuevamente ¡**Muchísimas gracias a todas las chicas lectoras que dejan reviews: Setsuna17, Natsumi511, Asukasoad, JeSsy17!** Espero les haya gustado, también agradesco a todos aquellos que me leen ;o;. En fin, espero les continuén agradando estos pequeños vicios secuenciales y ¡no olviden dejar sus comentarios y reviews!. Muchos Besos.

Atentamente  
_Vejibra Momiji (Lady Padme Naberrie)_

**Disclaimer**: Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece. Son propiedad exclusiva con **Derechos Reservados de Kishimoto Masashi.** La historia no tiene ningún fin de lucro, tan solo es por entretenimiento.


	8. VII Control

**.: INCOMPLETE :.  
**Por Vejibra Momiji (Lady Padme)

-

-

_Tabla Vicios  
Comunidad 30vicios de lj_

_-_

_-_

_**"SasuSaku"**_

* * *

**24. Control**

_"El control sobre sí mismo es la facultad de seleccionar los pensamientos para convertir en actos sólo los convenientes"_  
**- Eleuterio Manero**

-

-

-

"**Autonomía"**

Una de las cosas que Sasuke más odiaba, era no tener el control de una situación en sus manos. Desde pequeño se había educado a sí mismo a tener absoluto dominio de las circunstancias, de eso derivó que en muchas ocasiones la falta de autocontrol en un momento determinado dio como resultado una serie de conflictos con todos aquellos que lo conocían.

Irónicamente de la única persona que Sasuke siempre estuvo convencido que tendría el "control" fue de _ella_, la kunoichi de Konoha que ahora parecía ignorarlo o huir de él cada cinco minutos de contacto visual.

Después del "pequeño" incidente con la serpiente, Sakura simplemente trataba de echar una mirada a otro lado manteniendo la cabeza gacha o alejando su cuerpo varios centímetros de distancia del joven de cabellos negro, como si se tratará de alguna enfermedad contagiosa.

Era una actitud por lo más **inesperada**, ya que no era la usual actitud "acosadora" que tenía la joven en su pubertad, ni era la actitud "agresiva" que tenía tan solo unos días antes a la que _se había_ estado acostumbrando.

No, está nueva actitud era "distante", y para Sasuke, era un modo inexplicable que estaba fuera de su control absoluto. Y _no le gustaba _cuando no podía comprender las cosas, mucho menos cuando no estaba bajo su dominio.

Claro que desde el minuto mismo en que metió por "accidente" a Sakura Haruno de vuelta en su vida, muchas cosas difícilmente tenían sentido. Cansado de dicha actitud, frunció el ceño con frustración, un acto casi invisible a los ojos de otros, dando media vuelta hasta acercarse donde se encontraba la muchacha de cabellos rosas, quién caminada detrás de él a paso lento, sumida en sus propios pensamientos o alusiones.

La joven de ojos esmeraldas, no tuvo mucho tiempo para reaccionar, ante lo que sucedió a continuación; Sasuke la tomó de un brazo y la arremetió contra el tronco de un gran árbol de secuoya. Colocando su cuerpo sobre ella. Los ojos oscuros del muchacho la miraron intensamente sin cambiar la expresión fría y sin emociones de su rostro atractivo, levantando un brazo hasta la altura de la cabeza de la chica, aprisionándola contra la dura madera, de alguna forma aquella posición le era familiar. Molesta estrechó la mirada.

—¿¡Qué sucede contigo!? —preguntó gritando a la defensiva, no sabía de qué otra forma reaccionar ante la actitud inesperada del joven, además podía sentir su cuerpo masculino demasiado "cerca" del suyo, así como su respiración cálida, lenta y pausada.

Todo en él era demasiado "cálido" para su propio beneficio, pues aún no podía sacar de su cabeza todo lo sucedido días antes con incidente de la serpiente. Sin embargo ante su actitud acalorada, Sakura solo observó como los labios delgados del muchacho de cabello oscuros se curvaban en mueca con un tinte burlón, o al menos eso creía ella ver.

—Eso es lo que quisiera saber, Sa-ku-ra.

—... ¿De qué estás hablando?

—En los últimos días has tratado de ignorarme, más de lo usual.

—¿Y eso que te importa? —refutó la muchacha molesta, intentando liberar su muñeca en un vano intento. —En otros tiempos, te hubiera encantado que te ignorará, ¿no, Uchiha? —el cuerpo del joven se tensó, Sakura había comenzando a notar los cambios extraños en sus mini expresiones cuando lo llamaba por su "apellido" y no el típico "Sasuke-kun".

—Basta.

—¿¡Basta qué!? —preguntó intrigada con un tinte molesto en su voz, estaba comenzando a intrigarse por la actitud "fuera de control" del muchacho de ojos oscuros.

—Sabes a que me refiero.

—No, no lo sé —y honestamente no lo sabía.

—Hm…

—Esa es tu típica respuesta —refunfuño la joven, cuando ambos encontraron sus miradas. —Siempre dices "Hm" cuando no sabes cómo responder — sabía que era mentira, Sasuke al igual que muchos otros muchachos podían responder el "Hm" típico todo el tiempo, pero deseaba explorar está nueva faceta que no conocía de él. Envuelta como en un hechizo por sus ojos oscuros volteó su rostro a un lado. —De todos modos, ¿por qué te importa tanto que te ignoré? —la pregunta no era para el chico, sino para ella. —Hace años, te daba igual si te ignoraba o quería permanecer a tu lado siempre —podía sentir nuevamente la presión crecer en su interior y un intenso deseo de llorar, sin embargo harta de su propia debilidad, empujó al joven pelinegro para alejarlo de ella mientras seguía sosteniendo su muñeca pálida. —Solo... déjame sola.

—Hm... —murmuró el joven Uchiha mientras observaba detalladamente a la muchacha caminar delánte de él. Estaba seguro de que no estaba perdiendo el control con su presencia, porque ella no era tan importante o no debía darle la importancia que necesitaba. Era después de todo tan solo "Sakura", y indirectamente se debía sentir aliviado de que ya no fuera el centro de su universo.

_¿Entonces porque rayos le molestaba que ella lo ignorará?_

Apretando su mano en un puño duro, el muchacho comenzó a caminar siguiendo a la joven, sabía que podía soportar una actitud fuera de sus manos durante un tiempo más, pero pronto, aunque no lo quisiera, perdería el control absoluto de su propio demonio. Y esperaba que la fuente de su bajo control, estuviera lejos… en ese instante.

-

-

-

_"Autonomía"_

* * *

**Notas:** _¡Hola! ¿cómo han estado?. Lamento la demora en este nuevo vicio pero sufrí de un problema de creatividad y un bloqueo, espero les agrade como continúa desarrollándose la historia. ¡Muchas, pero muchísimas gracias por los reviews que me han otorgado!. Cada comentario que me dan siempre ánima a seguir continuándo con la historia. Nos vemos pronto._

_Atentamente:_ Vejibra Momiji.

**Disclaimer**: Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece. Son propiedad exclusiva con **Derechos Reservados de Kishimoto Masashi.** La historia no tiene ningún fin de lucro, tan solo es por entretenimiento.


	9. VIII Hablar

**.: INCOMPLETE :.  
**Por Vejibra Momiji (Lady Padme Naberrie)

-

-

_Tabla Vicios  
Comunidad 30vicios de lj_

_-_

_-_

_**"SasuSaku"**_

* * *

**13. Hablar**

"_Es fácil hablar claro cuando no va a decirse toda la verdad_."  
**- Rabindranath Tagore**

-

-

-

"**Inseguridad"**

Cuando era una niña Sakura había aprendido a guardar gran parte de sus emociones, porque generalmente los otros niños se mofaban de ella o las demás personas parecían no importancia lo sus sentimientos. Y durante años, la joven kunoichi consideró que aunque sus sentimientos podían ser nobles, no servían para nada.

Pero conocer a Ino le había enseñado a expresarse, el problema con ello fue la dualidad de su personalidad adoptó. Siempre estaba aquella "vocecilla" que permanecía en su cabeza gritando lo que realmente sentía y aquella que se guardaba todo, la que mostraba en el exterior, excepto tal vez cuando se trataba de Sasuke Uchiha.

Sin embargo de mala manera, y tristemente, había aprendido una vez más a guardar muchas de sus emociones, porque al joven shinobi, poco o nada le había dado importancia a sus sentimientos por él, y ahora estaba molesto, o al menos eso pensaba ella, porque desde la discusión solo unos horas antes entre los dos –en medio del bosque–.

El muchacho parecía solo hablar con señales mudas provenientes de sus ojos, ni siquiera sus típicos "Hm" o "Ah" se hacían presentes. La kunoichi de cabellos rosas estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia, porque no era tan tonta para soportar una actitud tan infantil como esa.

Lo peculiar de la situación, era… que estaba molesta. Días antes había intentado que él la ignorará, que le prestará menos atención de tal manera que al primer momento de vaciló ella podría escapar; y ahora que finalmente lo había conseguido, no podía dejar de sentirse… _herida_ por la situación.

La extraña familiaridad que había estado presente entre los dos ex-compañeros de equipo había desaparecido, como los pedazos rotos de un espejo fragmentado, estaban ahí, uno junto al otro pero la conexión estaba destrozada.

Aún así, indirectamente parecía que ambos, de alguna forma se pertenecían… no exactamente pertenecían a un mismo sitio, tanto como Kakashi o Naruto lo hacían en sus vidas.

—Naruto… —susurró el nombre del muchacho rubio sin darse cuenta suspirando delicadamente al pronunciarlo, y los ojos oscuros de Sasuke la observaron atentamente con un brillo indescriptible—. Como te extraño… —la zozobra llenaba su interior, al recordar la sonrisa siempre placentera llena de aliento que el shinobi bullicioso le ofrecía en momentos solitarios como ese.

Cerró sus ojos reprimiendo unas pequeñas lágrimas, realmente no quería imaginar que estaría haciendo el rubio de vuelta en Konoha, después de todo ahora debería estar empeñado –desesperado- en buscar a sus dos _compañeros _de equipo en lugar de uno.

—Mmmm.

—Ya veo, al parecer ya me diriges la palabra Sasuke… —Sakura sonrió levemente sin darse cuenta de la indirecta que el joven había proferido. La miró, extrañado, por unos segundos antes de sonreí mínimamente mostrando una ligera curva en sus labios delgados y fríos.

—Parece que olvidaste el "kun" —su tono de su voz –irónico y presuntuoso- tomo una delicada sombra familiar para la muchacha. En ese momento, al darse cuenta de su propio error, sus mejillas adquirieron un tono rosa pálido, como nunca antes lo habían hecho.

—Fu… fue solo un desliz de lengua —musitó en su defensa, arrugando la frente incomoda. Sus ojos verdes brillaban intensamente con la débil luz que profería el fuego de la fogata sobre su rostro.

Tomando con cuidado uno de los palillos que sostenían su alimento –un pescado asado– dio una rápida mordida sin encarar al shinobi de cabellos oscuros, olvidando por un instante sus buenos modales o el hecho de que sin darse cuenta había bajado la guardia.

—Tsk… eres una molestia, como siempre —Sasuke sostuvo el pescado cerca de sus labios y comió con delicadeza, ciertamente demasiada finura, pero provenía de una familia noble, así que era de esperarse.

Las mejillas de la kunoichi se sonrojaron ante tal acción.

—De todos modos que importa si soy una molestia, no te has cansado de repetirlo varias veces en las últimas semanas… ¿Por qué no me dejas ir, Uchiha? —susurró la muchacha fastidiada mientras apretaba la mano en un puño.

—Si realmente quisieras irte, ya lo habrías hecho —la mirada seria del shinobi acalló los pensamientos de la joven. Estaba sorprendida de lo que él estaba insinuando, encogió el ceño unos segundos.

—Naruto, vendrá por mí.

—¿Acaso estás esperando que el _"dobe"_ venga en tu rescate…? —Inquirió el muchacho sardónicamente, sus ojos oscuros comenzaron a brillar con un tono extraño—. Siempre deseas que te rescaten… eres una molestia, demasiado _débil…_ demasiado _frágil…_ demasía…—sus palabras secas fueron quebradas en la nada, cuando la mano de la muchacha hizo contacto en su mejilla mediante la bofetada que le propinó.

Está ocasión, sin medir su propia fuerza, empujó a la muchacha contra el suelo, colocando su cuerpo a horcajas sobre ella –algo que no era nada nuevo- sosteniendo con cada una de sus manos las muñecas de la kunoichi.

Furioso y humillado observó a la muchacha y entonces observó en la tenue luz de la fogata las brillantes lágrimas que recorrían un suave camino por la piel cremosa. Por un momento se paralizó ante tal imagen, profiriendo una maldición de sus labios, la soltó, alejándose mientras estrechaba la mirada y su rostro adquiría una expresión helada. Sakura, permaneció en su lugar, tirada sobre la tierra mientras miraba las estrellas en el cielo nocturno, las lágrimas no dejaban de brotar de sus mejillas. Estaba cansada y se sentía humillada, quería pelear, quería demostrarle que era más que la debilucha del equipo siete, porque siempre, había estaba en medio de _ellos_ pero _no estaba_ con ellos.

Era solo la "niña", la molestia, la _princesa…_ no era nada más que un vacío perfecto en la dualidad de su equipo. En ese momento la impotencia de noches y noches de dolor guardados de pronto se hicieron claves en su mente y cerrando los ojos dio media vuelta sobre su lugar a la vez que gruesas lágrimas se propagaban por sus pálidas mejillas. Y permaneció ahí, con el corazón en blanco observada por un inmovilizado Uchiha.

En el silencio del momento, hubo un eco tibio propiciado por el llanto incontrolado de la joven, mientras el muchacho de cabello azabache no encontraba formas para reaccionar, sin embargo, un dolor similar a la soledad se vio reflejado en sus ojos oscuros, porque en esos momentos de aislamiento, el único lenguaje que ambos expresaban, con sus diferentes maneras y gamas, era ese.

Sin darse cuenta, el shinobi y la kunoichi dejaron de ser ex-miembros de equipo para convertirse en dos seres humanos –rotos– hablando un solo lenguaje, el de la soledad.

-

-

-

_"Hablar"_

* * *

**Notas: **Nuevo vicio a la orden y listo :D. Agradesco de todo mi corazón sus constantes opiniónes al respecto sobre mis vicios. ¡Muchas gracias de todo mi corazón, siempre motivan a seguir escribiendo! :D. Ahora, gracias por su apoyo a todos aquellos que me leen, espero les guste éste nuevo vicio y lentamente la relación de ambos jóvenes está mejorando. ¡Habrá más sorpresas pronto!. Un beso :D. ¡Nos vemos!

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece. Son propiedad exclusiva con** Derechos Reservados** de Kishimoto Masashi. La historia no tiene ningún fin de lucro, tan solo es por entretenimiento.


	10. IX Mordaza

**.: INCOMPLETE :.****  
**Por Vejibra Momiji (Lady Padme Naberrie)

-

-

_Tabla Vicios__  
__Comunidad 30vicios de lj_

_-_

_-_

_**"SasuSaku"**_

* * *

**7. Mordaza**

"_Muchas veces lo que se calla hace más impresión que lo que se dice"_  
**- Píndaro**

-

-

-

"**Silencio"**

Dos semanas pasaron desde la última vez que alguno cruzó una palabra. El silencio entre los dos jóvenes era como una pared invisible que los alejaba lentamente, distanciando la poca familiaridad que al parecer se había construido.

Conforme los días pasaban, uno a uno. Ambos evitan las miradas directas. Sin embargo, tarde o temprano alguno tendría que decir algo, de lo contrario sería difícil "comunicarse" en caso de una "batalla".

Claro que Sakura, dudaba que eso sucediera. Sasuke había demostrado en repetidas ocasiones que no era "un simple shinobi", sin darse cuenta ella estaba comenzando a admitir que en aquel juego de poderes ilimitados, continuaba siendo un estorbó.

Aquella mañana de sábado, despertó para encontrarse completamente sola, extasiada por la sola idea de que el moreno la hubiera dejado en libertad, Sakura intentó alejarse del campamento, topándose con una clase de genjutsu que jamás había visto.

Una ilusión que la mantenía prisionera, evitando que se alejará del campamento más de 200 metros de distancia. Molesta la kunoichi regresó a su lugar para meditar una forma coherente de escapar de su captor, claro que a medida que se quedaba junto con el joven Uchiha, se daba cuenta de que Sasuke era más inteligente de lo que aparentaba ser.

Dando un largo suspiro la kunoichi de cabellos rosas se recostó sobre las mantas que hacían de su cama y cerrando los ojos recordó la primera noche desde el inicio del silencio entre los dos Ella había llorado sin negarse ni una sola a vez a callar lo que sentía, mientras a lo lejos el shinobi la miraba sin tener la menor de cómo reaccionar.

A la mañana siguiente el silencio había comenzando, como una mordaza que llevaba entrelazada entre sus labios y también en su corazón, abriendo sus ojos nuevamente, la kunoichi se perdió en el vasto cielo azulado.

Pasaron varias horas y lentamente el sol del medio día comenzó a calentar los bosques a su alrededor. Acalorada, la joven kunoichi concluyó que debía tomar un baño, estaba privada de los derechos básicos que como ninja tenía, sin embargo como mujer no estaba privada de mantenerse limpia.

Lo positivo de aquella situación era el río cercano al campamento. Mirando en todas direcciones, la muchacha finalmente se retiró la ropa y entro a refrescarse en el agua.

Sasuke se encontraba caminando de regresó hacia el pequeño campamento escondido entre el bosque, mientras divagaba en la situación incómoda y constante en la cual por culpa propia estaba metido. Cerrando sus ojos negros trato de calmarse mientras encontraba una solución a su predicamento, sin embargo no encontraba ninguna.

Abriendo sus ojos rojizos, despejó con una mano parte del escondite en el bosque, finalmente llegando al campamento, para sorpresa lo encontró completamente vació, por unos segundos frunciendo el ceño se preguntó si Sakura podía haber escapado, encontrando que era imposible pues el genjutsu que había utilizado no estaba al nivel del conocimiento de la kunoichi.

De pronto el sonido de una voz captó su atención, pronto reconoció que se trataba de la muchacha que al parecer se encontraba "tarareando" una melodía cerca del río. Molesto ajusto la katana en su cintura y se dirigió hacia el lugar.

Nada lo preparó para lo que vio, sus ojos negros inconscientemente delinearon la fina y delicada figura femenina, contorneando sus curvas desnudas. Sin darse cuenta se quedó en si sitió totalmente atónito. Cuando era niño solía tomar baños calientes junto a su madre, pero Mikoto era su madre y él era demasiado pequeño como para admirar el físico de una mujer desnuda.

Con Sakura, era totalmente diferente, la joven no era ni remotamente una persona cercana y la había ignorado gran parte de su vida como equipo siete, no obstante al observar su cuerpo sin vestimentas, no podía evitar sentir una extraña sensación en el fondo de su ser. El sonido de una rama rota lo sacó de su extraño trance, rápidamente el joven shinobi sujetó la katana entre sus manos dirigiéndose hacia el origen del sonido.

Estrechando el ceño, observó a un grupo de ninjas de la aldea de la hoja, un equipo anbu. Los hombres enmascarados revisaban el fuego y las mantas donde pocas horas antes la kunoichi había estado durmiendo. Lentamente apretó su mano en un puño, en otras ocasiones habría acabado inmediatamente con la vida de aquellos ninjas, pero en aquella ocasión, tal vez tendrían suerte.

Sakura tomó un poco de agua entre sus manos, pasándola delicadamente sobre su piel, los baños en los ríos siempre la habían relajado. Estaba totalmente concentrada en su trabajo, que no supo exactamente qué fue lo que sucedió. Sintió un par de manos fuertes sujetarla de la cintura y apegarla contra una roca saliente que formaba una especie de cueva pequeña en medio del río.

Un cuerpo masculino sobre el suyo, mientras una mano se colocaba sobre su boca. Intentó gritar y atacar en un puño, pero la mano libre del hombre sostuvo su muñeca. Comenzó a temblar involuntariamente cuando los ojos rojizos brillaron intensamente. Estaba molesta por semejante intrusión hacia su espacio personal que intentó morder la mano de Sasuke pero él era más fuerte.

En el silencio, lo único que Sakura podía escuchar era la entrecortada respiración del joven shinobi, y el movimiento de la capa negra que llevaba al hacer contacto contra su piel desnuda. Pronto escuchó un par de pasos y voces que a lo lejos se iban disipando.

Cuando la tensión terminó, el muchacho soltó a la kunoichi y fue entonces que ambos se dieron cuenta de la posición en la que se encontraban. Sakura estaba completamente desnuda, entre sus brazos.

La muchacha se sonrojó con intensidad mientras lentamente comenzaba a fruncir el ceño. Molesta empujó al shinobi alejándola de ella, mientras trataba de esconderse en el agua.

—¡Vete! —gritó mientras su rostro se hacía más y más rojo. El muchacho permaneció en su sitio tratando de comprender todo el contacto extra que su propio cuerpo había ejercido sobre la joven cuando la retuvo con su cuerpo. Sin darse cuenta el color rojizo de sus ojos se intensificó.

—Hmn... —susurró. Lentamente salió de su lugar y se dirigió hacia el campamento, mientras la muchacha trataba de proteger la poca dignidad y pudor que le quedaban—. No te demores, cenaremos y emprenderemos el viaje

—¿Qué...? —intentó quejarse, sin embargo su arrebatada actitud provocó que saliera del agua, dejando sus senos ante la vista del muchacho. El silencio mudo fue cortado cuando ambos se dieron cuenta del error. Rápidamente la joven volvió a su lugar, colocando sus brazos sobre su pecho—. Necesito estar sola.

—Como quieras —sin vacilar, el joven Uchiha dio la vuelta. La presencia de la kunoichi lo estaba volviendo loco pero sin duda en el fondo, el shinobi admitía que su presencia, lo reconfortaba.

-

-

-

"_Mordaza"_

* * *

**Notas: **Nuevo vicio a la orden, lamento muchísimo que me demorará tanto en publicarlo T-T, actualmente trabajo por lo que me cuesta encontrar tiempo para escribir, pero ya subí mi nuevo reto. Espero les agrada, también quiero agradecer a todas las chicas que me han dejado reviews :D. ¡GRACIAS POR TODO! me hacen cada día más ilusionarme con esta pareja. Un abrazo a todos. ¡Nos vemos!

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece. Son propiedad exclusiva con** Derechos Reservados** de Kishimoto Masashi. La historia no tiene ningún fin de lucro, tan solo es por entretenimiento.


	11. X Necesidad

**.: INCOMPLETE :.****  
**Por Vejibra Momiji (Lady Padme Naberrie)

_Tabla Vicios__  
__Comunidad 30vicios de lj_

_**"SasuSaku"**_

**

* * *

****06. Necesidad**

"_Cuando la necesidad nos arranca palabras sinceras, cae la máscara y aparece el hombre"  
_**- Lucrecia**

"**Error"**

No había mucho que decir últimamente. En medio del silencio constante entre los dos jóvenes, se ceñía nuevamente la distancia impertinente, tratando de alejar lo poco que habían construido en aquellos días de contacto.

Sin embargo e inesperadamente había una expresión extra en sus rostros que trataban de disimular; la vergüenza estaba presente en las expresiones de muchacha, desde aquel día que Sasuke Uchiha vio su cuerpo desnudo. La kunoichi no podía encararlo sobre aquella vieja situación y el asalto indebido a su privacidad, sea porque no tenía el valor de hacerlo o porque estar tan solo a 1 metro de distancia del joven le afectaba el "sentido común", y no estaba segura de lo que podría suceder.

Además la extraña actitud del shinobi hacia ella, era una señal evidente que aquel "suceso" debía ser evitado o recordado a toda costa. Así continuaron transcurriendo los días, entre palabras quietas y mudas, largas noches de desvelo y enemigos al acecho. Al menos eso le gustaba pensar a la muchacha, que continuaba buscando una forma racional para escapar de sus manos.

Sasuke era un enigma viviente, había intentado asesinarla, la había rechazado miles de veces, incluso ignorado en más de una ocasión, aún así, la mantenía a su lado como una clase de juego sadomasoquista donde ella siempre salía herida.

Mirando a los cielos estrellados, respiró lentamente el aroma a ciprés de árboles que los rodeaban, mientras el fuego calentaba sus cansados pies. De pronto en abrir y cerrar de ojos, Sasuke Uchiha se posó a su lado, y sin decir nada, le extendió algo para que ella lo tomara.

Hubo un largo silencio, su cerebro trataba de comprender lo que pasaba.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó dudosa mientras sujetaba las hierbas secas en su mano, el joven Uchiha se alejó, caminando hacia el otro extremo de la fogata, sus ojos oscuros brillaban misteriosamente.

—Para la herida de tu hombro —murmuró sin un solo tinte de nerviosismo en su voz, sin embargo su mirada no cambiaba. En ese instante Sakura se dio cuenta de algo que no había notado antes, ya fuera en las largas caminatas o las pocas palabras que cruzaban, el joven shinobi no la miraba a la cara.

Se rió de si misma, talvez solo imaginaba cosas, sin embargo la curiosidad de conocer lo que estaba pasando por aquella cabeza de cabellos oscuros encendió una llama tentativa, y decidió hacer un pequeño experimento. Levantando su mano, observó las hierbas, las conocía no por algo era una joven kunoichi médico, aún así decidió mentir.

—No sé para que sirven —fingió una voz seria y despreocupada—. Además no tengo ninguna herida al momento —hubo unos segundos de silencio mientras sus ojos se dirigían hacia el joven que no la miraba.

—No puede ser posible que siendo un médico, no... sepas para que sirven aquellas hierbas medicinales.

—No las conozco, y bien sabes no soy un genio —detestaba menospreciarse de esa forma, pero él mismo en muchas circunstancias la consideraba así. Sus ojos verdes se dirigieron hacia las manos del muchacho, estaban tensionadas, como si estuviera _molesto_. Enarcó una ceja curiosa.

—Mientes

—¿Por qué dices algo como eso? —la voz del joven tenía un tono que le preocupaba, aún así continuo con todo aquella charada—. Realmente estoy siendo honesta... deberías saberlo. Eres la única persona, a quién jamás le mentiría —hubiera deseado callarse, sus palabras, sus deseos, sus instintos; sobre todo su dolor. No podía mentirle y estaba exponiendo demasiado su propio corazón.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, irremediablemente, con la mirada aún dirigida hacia las llamas. El silencio era perturbarte, escuchando el crujir de las maderas al ser consumidas por el fuego. Estresada por aquella situación, Sakura tosió para liberar la tensión que su cuerpo estaba cargando, y entonces, inesperadamente, el muchacho la miró.

Aquellos ojos oscuros que parecían devorarla de pies a cabeza y sin darse cuenta sus manos comenzaron a temblar y no por el frío de la noche sino por aquella mirada, era diferente de alguna otra mirada que alguna vez el joven le propició. Está era extraña, lejana y a la vez necesitada, como si quisiera hacer cosas que ni siquiera en la mente de la muchacha se podían formular.

Se puso nerviosa, y miró a otro lado, tratando de evadirlo, sin embargo el dolor en su espalda se incrementó. Si había estaba mintiendo, durante aquella ocasión, con el cuerpo de Sasuke aprisionándola contra la piedra afilada, se había cortado dolorosamente en la piel, y aunque en el momento no había sido de su preocupación, ahora estaba comenzando a molestarle.

Sin embargo no se atrevía a curarse, porque no quería que supiera que siempre tuvo la razón. Frunció el ceño al escuchar un par de pasos lentos, y abrió sus ojos verdes ante la sorpresa de su vida.

Sasuke sujetó sus muñecas fuertemente, haciendo que lo encarará. Los ojos del muchacho eran intensos, tanto que la aterraban. No era el Sasuke que conocía, ni siquiera el que esperaba conocer. Este muchacho, delante de ella, era un shinobi completamente diferente y alguien que causaba un efecto secundario demasiado "agradable".

Forcejeó para liberarse, mientras el muchacho comenzaba a inclinar su rostro, poco a poco delimitando la distancia entre los dos. Su rostro era serio e insensible, como siempre, pero su piel estaba demasiado cálida ante sus ojos, entonces a centímetros de sus labios, Habló.

—_¿Qué es lo que me estás haciendo?_ —susurró apasionado, tratando de reclamarle, y el brillo en la oscuridad de su mirada se torno rojiza cuando el sharingan del muchacho se activó. Molestó, empujo a la joven hacia el suelo, haciendo que cayera de espaldas y con una mirada fría, desapareció en los bosques.

La muchacha se mantuvo en su lugar, tratando de encontrar explicación coherente a lo que acababa de suceder, sin embargo no había nada que retirara de ella, aquella sensación cálida en el centro de su abdomen.

Una barrera había sido rota, sin que ella ni siquiera se diera cuenta. **Era solo cuestión de tiempo. **

_"Necesidad"_

* * *

**Notas:** Nuevo vicio a la orden, y lamento muchísimo mis desapariciones constantes xD, especialmente no tengo mucho tiempo y a la par estoy escribiendo también "Duvet", así que con mi trabajo me pierdo bastante tiempo de lo que quisiera. En fin, espero les haya gustado este nuevo vicio que traigo de todo mi corazón :D. Espero les agrade, también quiero agradecer a todas las chicas que me han dejado reviews en este tiempo, especialmente a las chicas son reviews anónimos, por favor nenas, dejen su email en el review para que pueda escribirles con respuestas más grandes, :D. ¡GRACIAS POR TODO! me hacen cada día más ilusionarme con esta pareja. Un abrazo a todos. ¡Nos vemos pronto!

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece. Son propiedad exclusiva con** Derechos Reservados** de Kishimoto Masashi. La historia no tiene ningún fin de lucro, tan solo es por entretenimiento.


	12. XI Deseo

"**Incomplete"**

**.**

**.**

**Autor:** Vejibra Momiji (Lady Padme Naberrie)  
**Reto:** Tabla Vicios  
**Pareja:** Sasuke/Sakura  
**Palabras:** 584**  
Rating:** T.**  
Disclaimer:** Derechos Reservados a Masashi Kishimoto. La historia no tiene fin de lucro tan solo es por entretenimiento.

* * *

**27. Deseo**

"_Si deseas ser amado, ama"_  
- **Séneca**

.

.

.

"**Consuelo"**

Durante todo el tiempo que permaneció sola, Sakura pudo darse la oportunidad de escapar. Había tratado con mucho empeño de encontrar la presencia del muchacho cerca del campamento donde se encontraba pero cuando no la hallo, se dio cuenta que después de semanas de encontrarse prisionera estaba finalmente sola.

Con mucho ahínco comenzó a acumular algo de chakra en su cuerpo. Tenía la esperanza de utilizar aquella energía para sobrevivir sola de ahí en adelante. No conocía el lugar donde se encontraba ni siquiera estaba segura de si estaba cerca o lejos de Konoha pero está era la única oportunidad que tenía para escapar y no iba a desperdiciarla.

No obstante, cuando finalmente estuvo lista algo inevitable la detuvo; ¿qué podía ser? miedo, arrepentimiento, soledad, ira y otros sentimientos se acumularon en su interior al instante que la presencia de Sasuke se materializó a pocos metros de distancia de ella.

Sus ojos negros la escanearon como si fuera una presa a la que debía cazar. Sakura permaneció inmóvil durante varios segundos, ¿cuál era su propósito? Su cuerpo se estremeció cuando el shinobi comenzó a dar pasos largos y lentos hacia ella.

¿Acaso iba a matarla? ¿Esa siempre había sido su intención?

La kunoichi acumulo más energía en su cuerpo, sabía que no estaba lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentarse a él, pero iba a dar lo mejor de ella, incluso si perdía la vida en el proceso.

De pronto Sasuke se detuvo y colapsó en el suelo. Sakura permaneció en su lugar, no sabía que esperar ante la situación. En un principio pensó que se trataba de una trampa por parte del Uchiha para engañarla y así subyugarla pero después de varios minutos repasando la escena y la inmóvil permanente del shinobi, la muchacha se dio cuenta de que necesitaba ayuda.

Cuando se acercó a él con cautela, vio conmocionada la cantidad de sangre que provenía de una herida cerca del abdomen del muchacho a la altura del hígado. Rápidamente, lo volteó y colocó boca arriba con la esperanza de que no fuera a ahogarse en su propia sangre.

Era la primera vez después de tantos años que volvía a cuidar de él. Contrario a lo que alguna vez había soñado durante su adolescencia, el joven que ahora tenía en sus manos tenía el cuerpo lleno de marcas y heridas, además estaba más delgado de lo usual.

Su visión del incorrupto Sasuke Uchiha se desvaneció en segundos. Él como ella, era tan solo humano. Minutos después sus conocimientos en medicina lograron detener la hemorragia.

Cuando el peligro finalmente paso, la kunoichi examinó al inconciente shinobi. Sabía que con él en aquellas condiciones era el momento preciso para regresar a la aldea y entregarlo en manos de la ley. Pero... al mirarlo su corazón volvió a quebrantarse.

Era más débil de lo que ella misma creía incluso con él en aquellas condiciones, podía entender que Sasuke Uchiha era importante aunque ya no quería que lo fuere. Frustrada se acercó al árbol mas cercano y le propinó un golpe. La falta de chakra provocó una grave herida en su mano pero no le importó mucho.

Aquella noche, permaneció junto al shinobi, cuidando de sus heridas y velando sus sueños en medio de constantes pesadillas. La fiebre poco a poco debilitó al ninja dejándolo inmerso en alucinaciones.

Con manos suaves como los de una madre, Sakura acaricio sus cabellos negros, esperanzada de la sola idea de que así lo protegería.

Su amor era todo lo que podía dar.

"_Consuelo"_

_

* * *

_

**Notas: **¡Muchas gracias por leer y continuar con está historia!. Lamento mucho el tiempo que he tardado en continuar con los vicios, espero que aún les guste como se está desarrollando la trama, espero sus comentarios. ¡Muchas gracias por leer!. Toda crítica y review será muy bien recibida. ¡Nos vemos pronto!.


	13. XII Labios

"**Incomplete"**

**.**

**.**

**Autor:** Vejibra Momiji (Lady Padme Naberrie)  
**Reto:** Tabla Vicios  
**Pareja:** Sasuke/Sakura  
**Palabras:** 999**  
Rating:** T.**  
Disclaimer:** Derechos Reservados a Masashi Kishimoto. La historia no tiene fin de lucro tan solo es por entretenimiento.

* * *

**25. Labios**

_"El menú que más conforta en sus labios lo hallaré"_  
- **George Brassens**

**"Irresistible"**

Desde pequeño había dejado de soñar.

Todo lo que tenía no eran más que banalidades y misticismos de una serie de recuerdos atroces que quería olvidar, y que lo atormentaban con frecuencia, pero en aquella ocasión, por primera vez en mucho tiempo no tuvo ninguna clase de sueño, ni siquiera una pesadilla.

Cuando abrió sus ojos, se encontró recostado sobre un viejo futon, en medio de unas rocas junto a una fogata pequeña. Molesto, frunció el entrecejo e intentó levantarse, no obstante su intento fue en vano; la herida en su abdomen estaba completamente vendada pero aún dolía, demasiado.

Imaginó, durante unos segundos, lo que pudo suceder después de su encuentro poco amistoso con _"él". _

Aunque realmente no tenía la mínima intención de pensarlo, con un leve quejido trato de navegar en sus pensamientos en busca de lo último que recordaba, sin embargo solo encontró dolor y el sentimiento de que en aquella ocasión sus esfuerzos por encontrar la venganza serían completamente inútiles.

Analizando su situación una velocidad insospechada, supo de inmedianto donde se encontraba; cauteloso miro alrededor del pequeño campamento en medio de la nada. En ese lugar había dejado cautiva a Sakura.

Inmediatamente en su pente se propagó una pregunta que no deseaba responder: ¿Su instinto lo había llevado a ese lugar?.

Curvo sus labios en una mueca funesta.

Era un pensamiento absurdo, puesto que su verdadero equipo estaba en la dirección contraria, si bien hubiera necesitado ayuda, algo que casi no ocurría, su primera reacción hubiera sido buscarlos a **ellos; **pero en su lugar había regresado al campamento donde se encontraba la fuente de su constante pesadez y confusión.

Aún así, pasando una mano con cuidado sobre sus heridas vendadas se dio cuenta de que **ella** lo había ayudado.Estrecho la mirada unos segundos_« __¿Por qué lo hacía?_ »

Talvez era el pago a una retribución. Él indirectamente había hecho lo mismo con ella, aunque en lugar de ayudarla totalmente la había tenido cautiva contra su propia voluntad y la suya propia. Suspiro un instante antes de continuar su extraña meditación.

Lo confundía.

Peleaba con él día a día, había intentado atacarlo y escapar, ya no lo llamaba como antes: "Sasuke-kun", ni siquiera quería estará cerca de él. Aún así, la mantenía a su lado sin ni siquiera explicarse la razón a ello.

Frustrado trato de alejarse del lugar en ese momento, sorprendiéndose al mirar a la muchacha de cabellos rosas a su lado, completamente dormida, al parecer había cuidado de él tanto que estaba bastante agotada.

En el silencio de sus pensamientos, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el shinobi se tomo la molestia de observar cada detalle físico de la muchacha. Había cambiado mucho, realmente, sus facciones se notaban cansadas pero no tan infantiles como en el pasado. Además de que su cabello recurrentemente rosa, ahora era un poco más pálido, sin mencionar que su piel...

Se detuvo, no tenía la más mínima intención de proclamar las características físicas de Sakura Haruno, impaciente movió las mantas que lo cubría y hablo con frialdad a la muchacha.

—Sakura —reclamó hasta que la joven comenzó a abrir los ojos con lentitud. Inesperadamente recibió de ella un suspiro y una voz cansada.

—Uchiha… —susurró su nombre con pereza, casi como si no estuviera realmente en ese sitio, de pronto al ver la expresión seria del Shinobi, reaccionó y levantó al mirada con orgullo, tratando de combatir la crueldad del muchacho.

—¿Por qué?.

—¿Qué? —le preguntó intrigada, sin realmente comprender a lo que se refería. El muchacho frunció un poco más el ceño, denotando ira.

—¿Por qué me salvaste la vida?.

—No necesito un motivo...

—Podías escapar, era el momento que necesitabas para huir.

—Soy un médico ninja, Sasuke —lo miró a los ojos, sin titubear—, mi trabajo es salvar vidas.

—Hm.

—¿Qué significa eso?

—Vete.

—¿Qué? —parpadeó unos segundos, se sentía confundida, acaso… ¿la estaba liberando?. El sentimiento era pleno, pero a la vez estaba lleno de soledad. Sakura respiro profundamente y no creyó lo que de sus labios salió a acontinuación—. No

Hubo un largo silencio, y entonces el shinobi reaccionó, sus movimientos fueron rápidos pero de un segundo a otro la colocó bajo su cuerpo, su mirada color rojizo y la intensa crueldad que provenía de sus ojos, la aterrorizó.

Podía sentir escalofríos alrededor de su cuerpo, cuando él deslizó junto a ella, la afilada katana; no podía moverse, ni reaccionar cuando la hoja del arma acaricio su cuello y sintió el ardor mientras cortaba su piel; en ese momento, tuvo algo claro. Él le había dado al oportunidad de escapar, pero la desperdició.

Sea cual sea la razón, ahora era demasiado tarde para retroceder. Cerró los ojos, esperando el golpe final que procedería al dolor de la herida en su cuello, no obstante nada vino, ni siquiera un grito o un movimiento, solo un aroma familiar.

_Sangre._

Asustada paso su mano por su garganta, la herida no era profunda, por ende su sangre no tenía aquel olor característico. Abrió sus ojos cuando lo sintió… la húmedad sobre su ropa, mirando a Sasuke, lo encontró inconciente sobre ella, entonces supo que la herida del joven se había abierto.

Girando su cuerpo, lo observó con detenimiento y frunció el ceño mientras comenzaba a tratarlo, sus manos temblaban por los segundos bajo amenzaba que había vivido. Esto no era normal, cualquier otra persona en su lugar habría huído.

Estaba loca. Nunca podía huir de él.

_Aunque realmente no era algo que quería al momento._

"_Labios"_

* * *

**Notas: **¡Muchas gracias por leer y continuar con está historia!. Lamento mucho el tiempo que he tardado en continuar con los vicios, me ha tomado más tiempo del que esperaba por mi trabajo y cosas de mi vida :P, espero que aún les guste como se está desarrollando la trama, espero sus comentarios. ¡Muchas gracias por leer!.

Toda crítica y review será muy bien recibida. ¡Nos vemos pronto!.

_Lady Padme Naberrie (Vejibra Momiji)_


End file.
